black_worlds_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Bhora (Planet)
Bhora is a jungle and desert rich, terrestrial planet and serves as the main world of the Bhora Series. It is also a confirmed black world. Bhora is also the first birthplace of felaains. Features Bhora is a large terrestrial planet with jungles and deserts drape across it's lands far and wide. From north to south, east to west, the majority of the planet's lands are covered by dense jungles, sand dunes a thousand kilometers across and sharp, vertical mountain ranges resembling teeth and horns equally as long and pierce the upper atmosphere. Society Most of Bhora's society is tribal. The planet is primarily ruled under leaders that forbid advanced technology outside of major threats that can damage the entire planet and restrict most of it's people to live from a stone age to knight's-era lifestyle. Most of the general population lives in towns or large tribes akin to African bushmen or the native americans. However, many groups seem to have a good grasp on political concepts, ideologies and techniques of cooking, hunting, fighting that are extremely advanced for their eras or even beyond. The people live under a pseudo-anarchist and survival of the fittest mentality. They believe that they can have whatever they are able of taking and defending. This includes abduction of women, children or even men for slavery, combat or even sexual purposes. The people generally believe whoever kills the most people and is the best fighter is the leader without much further questioning, even if he/she is not particularly competent or young or old. The people look for every opportunity they can to steal from other tribes to improve their odds of survival in Bhora's harsh landscapes. This inevitably leads to battles erupting, and each one generally being completely devastating for one and a cakewalk for the other side. Rarely are battles even. The fighting and murder is even more encouraged by Bhora's black world aura. Black World Bhora has the Bloodthirst 'aura. Meaning, whenever a person or creature kills another, the winner of the clash obtains a little bit of their strength, life force and energy. This allows some creatures to be exponentially more powerful than others and live many thousands of years even if their life spans may be as short as a hundred years. History Affiliations The Pridehunters are the dominate organization on the planet. They rule the planet with an iron fist under the command of 'Prideking Reksar. Influences The gods Adroxas and Tathamat are confirmed to influence the planet, it's creatures and it's people to varying degrees. Weather Bhora's weather is extreme. The planet spins wildly on it's axis, rendering it's seasons practically non-existent and it's weather patterns chaotic. One day, an area might be one-hundred and twenty degrees and sunny, the next, a vicious blizzard. Somedays, area may not see a cloud for weeks at a time or suffer torrential rain and wind for months. Bhora's constantly high temperatures generate powerful hurricanes year round that can exceed a thousand kilometers in width and travel at sixty miles per hour. Caszlgrin and the Provinces Caszlgrin is the largest of three continents on the planet. It is also home to three divisions of land widely accepted to be called provinces. Three major kings ruled here: the Prideking, Helltooth and Grindclaw. Caszlgrin is largely dominated by large mountainous terrains in it's center and great forests, jungles, valleys and dunes around them. The greatest feature to many is the Iron Trail and the Searing Fang. The capitol of Caszlgrin is Skarveld City, where the Prideking lives. New Dawn and the Golden Kingdoms once ruled the south and southeast portions of the continent before their destruction, serving on one hand as a beacon of hope for all people's willing to follow basic rules and another a stronghold of power where some of the deadliest warriors lived and trained. Azdolor The Eastern Isles Bhornian Moons Fauna Place in the Solar System and other info Gallery ce2_jungle_art_5_by_slicer91-d2zf495.jpg Jungle.jpg 3036a229ddb7a2cc03163d2c124d5023.jpg drawn-planets-jungle-2.jpg 088.jpg desolate-desert-hot-sun-landscape-red-sky-illustration-57686292.jpg 899898.jpg region-blades-edge-full.jpg Category:Planet Category:Terrestrial Category:Habitable Planet Category:Main Series Planet